Chase
by BeshPathologist
Summary: Kise knew that she loved chasing. Whether it's the ball, her dreams or the love of her life, she'll go, as long as the ball's not in the ground, as long as she can reach her dream, as long as she had her chance. But then, her goose chase lead her to him, even if the blonde's not the guy she's after. (Not good with summaries, pls read..KisexOC)


A/N: I think this story will be upto 10 chaps only (their titles will be like basic skills in volleyball, receiving, spiking, blocking, etc...) so this is a typical shoujo based story which I wanted Kise to have... I like reading yaoi but I like the gen of miracles to end up with girls (though they can end up with each other, but still...) I was imagining this story while checking out some blood tests hahaha, lemme know what you think! Thanks.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Serving**

 _Serving is the first weapon that can generate an immediate point, begin a game, or ignite an offense._

* * *

 _The first time he saw her..._

* * *

"We need to see it." Moriyama spoke, which caught Kise's attention, they were sitting on the bench, resting after their practice,

"Oh, yeah, I heard Mina says it's today." Koburi said, reaching for his jug.

"Ahhh? What's today? Where are you going senpai?" Kise asked, curious at what they were talking about.

"It's not just us, Kise. You're coming with us." Moriyama said placing his arm in Kise's shoulder.

"Ehhh? Where?" Knowing Moriyama-senpai, the place he was referring to, probably involve girls.

"Yeah. I do want to see them play for a while." Koburi glanced at Kasamatsu who was talking with their coach.

"Let's go now, while we're on break." Moriyama said before he yanked Kise to stand up. "We're watching volleyball!"

"Volleyball?"

"Yeah, the girl's volleyball has a practice match today, though I'm pretty sure it already started a long time ago."

"No worries, we'll just see cute - who wins." Moriyama tapped Koburi's shoulder. "Let's go while we're on break."

"Well, I guess."

"Kise's coming too." Moriyama said dragging along the blonde.

"Oi! Where are you going, senpai?" Moriyama and Koburi stopped when they heard Hayakawa's loud voice. "We're still going to practice reb -"

"We need to take this guy too, he'll blabber about our escape." Moriyama said as he pulled Hayakawa too.

* * *

"Ahhh, it's already ending, senpai." Kise said as they reached the volleyball court's entrance, they were able to sneak out since Kasamatsu talked with their coach regarding a practice match, they'll be having soon. He glanced at the score board and it says 25(1) - 26(2) with this set ,the 'Away' team is leading. "The rival team's already on set point; we missed most of the game now, so we should just go."

"No, this is just perfect." Moriyama said, a smile marring his face.

"Perfect?"

"You see… Volleyball girls just look cute especially when they're wearing their jerseys." Moriyama said as he raked his bangs trying to spot a cute volleyball player sitting on bench.

"Huh?"

"Oh! Why are they losing?!" Hayakawa said in his usual tone that got other people's attention.

"Yeah, just one point and it's the other team's win." Koburi said. He was talking to Moriyama but the latter was too focused on practicing a speech for a cute girl he has his eyes on.

Kise tried volleyball before, it's not really a sport he enjoys, but it seems that his senpais are planning to stay and watch the match end, so since it looked like it'll be over soon, he decided to watch with them.

"I knew it, Moriyama's here to talk to that girl." Koburi sighed and Kise did see his senpai, walking smoothly towards the other volleyball players.

"Ehh? Moriyama-senpai." He exhaled, Moriyama even asked him to set up a mixer with cute girls.

"Kise-kun!"

"It's Kise!" And then he was reminded, he also have another problem when he goes to courts full of girls. One glance behind and he saw girls getting ready to flock around him.

"Seems like you have it tough." Koburi said as he looked back too. "Aren't you going to sign autographs for them, or such?"

"Well..."

"One touch!" A girl yelled, it was from the Kaijo team, the blonde model looked back at the court again and saw the ball flying, it was a high lobby and as his gaze followed, it's actually going his direction. _'And that's their last chance to score…'_ He thought as he watched the ball go to him, he was getting ready to receive it (thus ending the game), his eyes were focused on the ball until he saw someone coming from his peripheral vision.

Kise looked ahead slowly, and true enough, a girl was running towards him, it was so fast that even his quick reflexes can't catch up. The girl leaped and turns, her back facing him. She turns using her right foot as a pivot point, her right arm was raised getting ready for the ball and her body was falling sideward

Kise was about to move but he was distracted by her ponytailed black hair which hits him as she turned, so when he opened his eyes, he was unable to go but he witnessed how she, with her difficult position, hits the ball making it back to their court. (This actually happened very quick)

He was amazed by it, especially with how that could have already ended her game, she actually trailed the ball not caring if she'll hit herself somewhere. When Kise glanced at her again, he noticed that she was falling out of balance, so his instincts kicked in as he caught her, her back falling onto his chest, while his arm held her by her waist, and he stepped his other foot backwards so that they won't fall to the ground.

It was the first time he sees her full face, she's actually pretty, even with some black strands sticking due to her sweat, her dark hazel eyes meeting his honey colored ones. They were staring for quite a while, she looked surprised for a second until she roughly pushed him aside causing him to fall down.

"What the?" Kise said as soon as he hit the floor, he didn't finish though, when he saw her ran back to the court. One of her team mates tossed the ball backwards and another girl from their team leaped but her hit didn't reach the ball, instead the girl who bumped into him (Who was immediately there) receives the ball, her hit causing it to land in a blind spot on her opponent's court.

"26 all." The referee said and the black haired girl, jumped in joy and huddled with her team as soon as they took the point. She was all smiles as she tapped her team mates, she did a pretty good job not giving up on that ball.

"That could have been their demise." Kise said as he stood up, the blonde got a whole glimpse of her. Her jersey number is 15 and her name says 'Shiori'. He also noticed that the color of her suit is different from her team mates. She was all smiles as she went to the back row of their position "Senpai, I think – huh?" He was surprised to see Moriyama talking to a girl now (he really went to the bench area), while Koburi was covering his ears from Hayakawa's endless rantings.

Kise sighed, none of them were even watching when they were the ones who invited him. His attention was on the game again when he heard the referee whistle.

"Nice serve!" One of her team mates served the ball, it was received by the other side and so a rally began, one of their opponents, spiked the ball, it hit one of her team mates and the ball flew higher in the air. The ball flew diagonally, it was out of their bounds already and was actually across their opponents court side, but it didn't crossed the net yet..

"Shit!"

Then again, Kise noticed 'Shiori' ran, chasing the ball even if she's across their opponents court. Seeing how she won't be able to make it, she jumps, stretched her hand and hits the ball, sending it behind her where another team mate is waiting, after that, her whole body fell on the floor.

"27-26!" the referee yelled when one of Shiori's team mates spiked the ball to the other court.

"Whoa…that could've hurt." Kise watched Shiori stood up, dusting her shirt. She seems to have grazed her elbow. He was quite relieved though, when he saw her ran back to her team with a smile.

"So, this is where you all went." Suddenly that voice caused Kise to have goosebumps, He slowly looked behind and he gulped as he saw his captain standing there, his three other senpais were already behind their leader. "You're skipping again, huh?"

Before Kise can even speak, Kasamatsu's hand was already trying to chop his kohai's head into two. He was dragged back into their court. He thought about his life in Kaij's basketball team and how it involves his senpais dragging him out and back in their court.

* * *

After their gruesome practice, Kise called it as such since Kasamatsu didn't stop scolding them (he and his senpais) with their previous behavior. He was tired and decided to wash his face first before coming back to the court. He was at the faucet area, when he was stopped on his tracks as he spots someone familiar.

In front of him, was Shiori, her black hair now tied in a bun and she's wearing a white shirt instead of their previous jersey. She was washing her arm, probably her grazed elbow. When she's done, she reached out for her towel and turns around, getting ready to leave.

"Huh?" She was stopped too, when she saw Kise in front of him.

Now that her faced is all washed up, the basketball player must say, she really is pretty, like literally with a dollface and she looks familiar, though he can't remember where he saw her before. "Hello."

"Oh, hello...uhmmm... you're the guy I bumped into earlier, right?" She asked.

"Ahhh. Yeah, that's me."

"Sorry about that, when I'm in a game I intend to forget everything and end up focusing at the ball." She gave him a timid smile.

"You really are too intense. But it was cool, how was the game? Did you win?"

"Yeah, we got into a 5th set, 15-8." Shiori suddenly offered her hand. "My name's Shiori Hana by the way."

"I'm Kise Ryota." He said shaking hands with her, however she looked really surprised when he said his name.

"You're that Kise? Kise Ryota from class 1-5, the model?" Her hand suddenly flew to her face to cover her mouth. "Oh my, that's why you really looked dashing and handsome."

"A-ahh, Thanks." Now, what would he say.

"I didn't really internalized it a while ago because I'm rushing after the ball, but you really are that Kise." She smiled. "My senpai even told me, it's like I fell into the arms of a prince or something like that.

"A prince?"

"Yeah. It's nice meeting you Kise-san." She bowed her head swiftly. "I should thank you too for helping me a while ago."

"It's nothing, actually..."

"See you when I see you. Good luck." Shiori said before she ran and left Kise.

"Wait!" But she was already gone. "I was about to ask for her phone number."

* * *

 _The second time..._

* * *

Kise was boring holes in their classroom's ceiling, it's their break and he just wanted to stay inside the room to avoid causing any commotion. When he decided to look in front, he saw two girl classmates in front of him, giggling while sneaking glances at him so, he gave them one of his 'model smiles', that caused them to giggle a lot more and squeal.

"Wow, she's really your girlfriend, Toshio?" Kise was distracted when he heard some boys behind him talk. Toshio was also a tall guy like him, he has brown hair and he looks fine too.

"Oh! Toshi has a girlfriend?" He got nothing to do so he joined their conversation.

"Ahh, he has, we saw him yesterday, he skipped practice just to answer that call." One of his classmates said. "So, what's her school?"

"She's in an international school. She's a ballerina." Toshio scratched the back of his neck. "We'll be meeting tomorrow, actually."

"Whoa, a ballerina!" One guy tapped Toshi in the back. "A brute like you dating a ballerina."

"I'm not a brute, idiot." He grinned. "I hope the coach isn't angry with me. We were just practicing spikes yesterday, so I thought I'll skip a bit.

 _Spikes? Oh yeah...Toshi here is a volleyball player... volleyball, huh..._ Kise thought as he remembered yesterday's encounter. "I wonder what year she is..." he mutters.

"Huh? What was it, Kise? Toshio asked, and Kise waved a hand at him.

"Nothing, just remembered something."

"Kise-kun!" Suddenly the guys were disrupted when a group of girls were already behind the blonde model. "We want to ask you something!" It was funny how they can talk in unison.

"Huh...well, Kise has a lot of girls to choose from."

 _Not true, really..._ He can't actually show them a rather unwelcoming side of him, since he is a model and that's a job he need to earn money. "Sure, what is it?" He says before the girls surrounded him even pushing away the guys he was talking to a while ago.

* * *

The blonde walked out of the room after a while, he felt like being suffocated with all the girls piling around him, he has to act nice so he can't just tell them to go away and thus he quickly went away when an opening presents itself to him.

He went to the hallway trying to catch some fresh air. He leaned at an opened window and relaxed himself. "Shiori Hana, huh." He muttered after reminiscing yesterday's event.

"Yes?"

He was surprised when someone suddenly answered him, he was really amazed with how coincidence works as the girl who's name he called was again in front of him. "Sh-Shiori?"

"Yeah?" She's wearing her normal Kaijo uniform with her long black hair down, and she was looking at him with curious eyes. "Kise-san?"

"Oh...ahhh, why are you here?"

Shiori looked around. "Uhmmm... because I'm a first year too?"

"Oh, you're a first year too." And she nods. _Nice._

"Anyway, you're from class 1-5, right? I saw your teacher, he's in your classroom now." She points the way to his classroom.

"Really? Thanks." Kise was about to run. "Oh...huh?" She's not there anymore when he glanced back at her. _And she disappeared again..._ Since she's gone, Kise went back to his classroom immediately.

* * *

 _The third time..._

* * *

"I like you."

And so this happens. Kise was again approached by one of his classmate, the girl he smiled at yesterday, she told him that she needs to say something when lunch break comes. She was actually brave, she was able to resist the evil glares of the other female students. He agreed (eventhough he knew the possiblity of this happening).

"I'm sorry. But, I can't reciprocate your feelings." Looking at her, she's actually cute and she looks nice, however, Kise knew more than to say yes (They just knew each other for a month and he just talked to her once or twice in that time span.)

The girl ran without saying anything, she was crying and the blonde sighed. It wasn't his intention to hurt anyone, but he just didn't feel like dating yet. He walked back to the classroom and was bothered by the fact that the girl will probably talk to her friends about his cold rejection and it will be awkward. _Should I really be bothered by that?_

"Oh." He's not focused while he was walking but he stopped when he noticed a girl (he's looking below and saw a skirt) stopped in front of him. "You?"

 _That voice?_ Kise, again met Shiori in the hallway. "You, too."

"Yeah, me again, huh?" She said a bit disappointed with his greeting.

"Sorry about that, so what - " he was again interrupted as she gave something to him. It was a paper bag. "What's this?"

"Lunch. It's yours now."

"Huh?" Kise then checked the contents of the bag. "Oh geez, thanks. You're a lifesaver..." and she's not there again. _How can she disappear so quickly?_

Kise went back to his class and notice that most of the girls are not there, that's quite a good thing for him. He joined the boys who were also eating their lunch.

"Toshi's lunch is made by his girlfriend." One guy said and Toshi blushed. "Oh well, I'm kind of envious."

"I told Mia not too because she's busy but she did gave this to me this morning."

"Eww Toshi, you're becoming sappy." One of the guys said. "Well, Kise here has a bento."

"Wow, one of your fans did it?" Toshi asked.

Kise thought for a while _'Is she my fan then?'_ he pulled out the lunch box and noticed that there were two sets. "Huh, why are there two bentos?"

"Awww, maybe the fan wants to eat with you but you turned her down."

"What? She just left me there and gave this to me." Kise said, if she asked him to eat with him he would probably agree, he does that sometimes with girls who just join him for lunch.

"She must've been embarrassed. Well, then we'll help you finish the second one." Kise opened the lunchbox and then a delicious aroma wafted through their nostrils. "Oh shit, that smells delicious." One of the guys took a portion of the cutlet in the lunchbox Kise opened.

"Me too." Another guy said. "That's damn good."

Even Kise, who was curious, tasted it, and it's really good. "Wow... this really is amazing. Do you want some, Toshi?"

"Oh no, Mia's bento's enough."

"The loyal boyfriend."

"But that fan of yours is good, you should ask for more." One of them got a hold of the second bento.

 _'I want to ask her again too'_

* * *

 _The fourth meeting and the start of everything..._

* * *

"Okay, that's a good pose." The photographer said as he started taking pictures of Kise. It was for the cover of the new Zunon boy issue. "That's good. Let's take a break. Thank you for your hard work."

"Thank you." Kise said as he walked towards his seat, a food was placed beside him but he actually wanted to have some coffee from a shop near the mall.

"Is there something you want, Kise-san? One of the manager's assitant asked.

"Nothing." He smiled at her "Ahhh, but can I take a walk for a while?"

"Well..."

"Sure Kise, just make sure to come back early, we're not done yet."

"Yes." He said before he went out of the photoshoot area.

He was strolling towards the cafe of his choice, when he's about to get inside, he saw someone familiar, sitting on the chairs outside of the shop. ' _Okay, I must say... this girl might be following me'_ Funny, that 'someone' was even holding binoculars, like she's looking for something far across her. _Probably she's looking for me?_

"Shiori?"

Somehow when he said her name, the girl glanced at him, her hand immediately hiding the binoculars (Guilty) and smiled at him. "Oh, Kise-san? What are you doing here?"

"I am going to ask that. You know, for the record, I always see you when I'm on break." Kise decided to tease her, wanting to know what she's looking for, so he sat beside her, instinctively, Shiori moved her chair and sat in front of him, blocking his view.

"What?! Isn't that just a coincidence?" She was a bit fidgety, and somehow due to instincts, Kise held her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"You always disappear whenever I want to ask you something."

"Huh? Disappear? Me?" Somehow she looked dubiously at him. "What are you talking about? Anyway, what are you even doing here?" She was moving whenever Kise moves his head, so he's curious about what she is covering or hiding across.

"I have a photoshoot." Kise answered slightly moving his head to the side, checking out who's there.

"Wow, photoshoot, must have been nice, right?" Her head following his, again blocking his view.

"Yeah, but it's a bit tiring." He said tilting his head to the other side. "Eh... Toshi?"

"T-Toshi?" Shiori repeats and slowly glanced behind her.

Toshio, Kise's classmate, was in the coffee shop across them, he stood up with a girl following him, that's when the blonde was reminded of what the boys were talking about yesterday.

"Ohhh. So that's Toshi's girlfriend."

"Yeah... Toshi's girlfriend." Kise glanced at Shiori and was welcomed with a depressed aura.

"Oi... Is Toshi...Are you stalking Toshi?" _It's Toshi and not me?_

"What?! Of course not, we're childhood friends, you know." Shiori interjects. "I just passed by and saw them."

"And then watched them for the whole time with binoculars."

"Yeah, someth- I did not." Shiori looked away from him, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ehhh..." Cool, Kise has something to tease her with. "That girl sure is pretty."

"She is, right? Mia's always perfect in his eyes." Shiori sighed and Kise smirked.

"You like Toshi?"

"What? No! He's my friend." Shiori said while being flustered. "And why do you want to know? I just met you 2 days ago, you know, it's not like we're close."

"You're right." Kise grinned. "But you gave me bento."

"That's - "

"I know...that's for Toshi, right? But you saw him bragging about his girlfriend's bento for him." _Now, I know..._ "You see, I'm also friend with Toshi."

"So? I'm closer to him than you are." She was trying to go away but Kise's still holding her wrist.

"Probably, but there are some things, guys can never say to girls, you know?" Somehow, Shiori looked mortified with what he said and he thought for a second how cute that is.

"So, what do you know?"

"A lot." _Not more than what you know actually._

"Really?"

"Heh...do you like him?"

"Why do you keep on asking that?" Shiori sighed. "I told you we're childhood friends. Actually, that Mia, his girlfriend, is also our friend."

"Oh?" Kise actually got interested. "How come he's dating her and not you?"

"True..." Shiori looked dejected again. "I met him first." Suddenly Shiori gazed at Kise. "Toshi -kun and I met in grade 1..."

"Wow... and then?"

"He's actually the reason I wanted to be a volleyball player, I played the sport with him since grade four." She said. "We only met Mia in middle school when my mom introduced her."

"Your mom?"

"You know the famous ballerina Lisa Yuu? She's my mom. Before I played volleyball, I'm studying to be a ballerina. But, I chose to be a libero..."

"Ahh! Now I know why you look familiar my sister has a poster of your mom in her room." Kise remembers now, he asked his sister about that poster years ago. "Libero, huh?"

"Because I like to get the ball, something like that. Anyway, I'll tell you the story...But you're probably in a hurry so..."

Suddenly Kise forgot his craving for coffee, "Yeah, maybe but you know, you can come with me at the photoshoot venue and tell me the story."

"What would I do there?"

"Hmmmm.. well, I can tell you something about Toshi." _I don't have anything to tell but I do want to know what's going on..._

"Really?" Shiori's eyes glinted, and Kise nods.

"Yup." Shiori gladly followed him afterwards.

* * *

A/N: Since I really love volleyball, I decided to make a KiseOC fic too but she's a libero this time, I am planning to make some for Midorima too, but they don't exist in the same story line or such... i think a libero's good for Kise, wing spiker for Aomine and a setter for Midorima... but i still don't have a theme for the setter hahaha.

This happens in Kaijo.. this starts even before the practice game with Seirin :) so next chapter will be about her bg story with toshi and Kise's match with seirin.


End file.
